


Two Truths And A Lie

by adobohits



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Cheating, Fuhrer Roy Mustang, Infidelity, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Happy, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adobohits/pseuds/adobohits
Summary: He loved Roy more than himself. Roy didn't.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Two Truths And A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This is non-compliant with the canonical universe of FMA.  
> I do not own FMA.  
> There are suicidal scenes in this fic, please do not continue if this will pose a risk on your well-being.

It started with a nagging feeling, a tug of jealousy which he waved off as being overly paranoid. He knew that Roy was busy. He's the new Fuhrer for fuck's sake. He also knew that Riza is his right hand woman, she kept him straight; but not _too_ straight, he hoped. He knew it was a futile attempt.

He waved it off as being overly sensitive to what Roy was doing. He noticed some insincere kisses and hugs. He felt as if he was being put aside. He told himself, it's nothing to worry about. He played with the gold band on his finger. This should be enough, right? It's a symbol of their love, til death do they part; right?

It's their third anniversary and he wanted to surprise the Fuhrer. He knew Roy had a late meeting as the new Ishvalan Bill had just been passed and they needed to get the dice rolling for it. He got the Cretan lamb stew and that bottle of red vintage wine that Roy always brought for him on special occasions. He was being the sappy one for now. To be honest, he didn't mind because it was for Roy.

He stood outside his office and heard a muted conversation,

"When are you leaving him?"

"I'm going to tell him tonight."

"I can't wait, Roy. I don't know what you saw in him."

He didn't need the visual confirmation to know that they were lip locking after that. He felt as if his chest were tight, his mind numb, his feet barely standing. He left the food and wine by the door. He turned tail and left the office. Obviously, he is not wanted. He made his way back home. He should stop calling it that, he's unwanted in that four walled house.

He stood in front of their dresser. He removed the gold band and placed it on top of a note along with five hundred and twenty cenz that he owed the bastard. He stood there gazing for a solid minute. He thought of the happy times, he thought of the fondest memories he had of the bastard. He could only be thankful he had the chance to be with him and if he's not the one making the bastard happy anymore, who was he to stand in between the man's freedom and happiness?

He threw all his things together, he left the books, most of them were bought by Roy anyway, so technically it made them his. He took a framed photograph of him and Roy. He decided it won't be missed and threw it to the bin. He went to their backyard and started a fire in one of the bins outside. He started throwing his belongings in the fire. There's no sense keeping them when all they'll do is remind him of the things he used to have.

He put out the fire and made another note for Alphonse. His brother was still in Xing and by the time word reaches him, he would be six feet under.

He loved Roy so ferociously he feels numb. He feels this is the way for him to be free. He was never as talented with guns as Hawkeye, but this should be easy enough. The revolver was straightforward. It was fully loaded.

He grabbed the shovel and made a beeline towards the small patch of forest behind the house. Their house was situated near a small cliff. Roy chose this house because it served as their temporary reprieve from the bustle of the city. Sometimes they would watch the sun rise from the cliff.

He started digging his own grave. When he deemed it deep enough, he situated himself on the bottom of it. He alchemized his own coffin from the roots near him. He took a deep breath and shot himself in the stomach. Blinding pain shot through him but he forced himself to bury himself alchemically. That's one thing he didn't want anyone to burden with. He'll kill himself, but he'll bury himself too.

He kept still and felt the blood drain from the hole in his stomach. The last thought he had was of Roy's smiling face. If he were to face the truth of death, and the truth that Roy never loved him like he did, he'd rather welcome it with the sweetest lie he was ever given.


End file.
